All's Fair in Love and War
by spellwrite
Summary: Scared of what is going to happen to the trio now they're battling to save the world, Hermione's on watch one night when something unexpected happens. WARNING: Includes some DH spoilers - you have been warned!


**All's Fair in Love and War! **

**Disclaimer - Although I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter! (If I did I would be a hell of a lot richer than I am now!**

**Dedication: Paris - lol, who knows how much I avoid this pairing and still manages to make me write one! (you've almost got me hooked on it! ;P) This girl puts up with my random Harry Potter talk throughout college and especially our English lessons (Paris - you know I would probably do better if our exam was on this!) This girl is great! x**

A strong, persistent wind swept through the partially protected clearing in the middle of the rapidly darkening forest. Had she been more aware of the blue tinge to her flesh, the lone figure sitting cross-legged on the damp grass outside the grimy tent may have made an attempt to warm herself. As it was she neither noticed the cold – which seeped through her thin clothing and numbed her skin – nor paid any heed to protect herself from the clutches of winter.

Not long into her guard duty, the young woman sat propped up against the side of the tent next to its entrance. Her wand was clutched in her hand, close to her body as if this would better protect her. While she gave every impression of concentrating on the task at hand it was merely an image painted across her blue features; nothing more, nothing less. Her mind screamed _'Concentrate!' _but the more the brunette tried to focus on the row of shadowy trees ahead of her – tried to distinguish between the possible lethal sounds echoing from the depths of the surrounding forest – the more her mind wandered from the set task.

Ever since they had discovered Voldemort's plan to stay alive through the pieces of his blackened soul which had been placed in several different items (or Horcruxes) all Hermione had been able to think about was what these objects might be and how the trio could destroy them. Unfortunately, the problem had only been strengthened by the introduction of the Deathly Hallows, which had been thrown into the already complicated equation: the quest now seemed more difficult than anyone could have imagined. Hermione – often known as the Brightest Witch of Her Age – felt as though it were her duty to Harry (and in consequence the entire world, muggle and wizarding alike) to solve this problem. However, duty did not always lead to success and as much as Hermione hated to admit it, she had no idea where to even start.

And then there was her other problem. Ron. While Hermione, no matter how difficult a situation, would apply logic to try and reach a solution, there was no formula she could use to obtain results when the problem happened to be her red-haired best friend. Ever since she had arrived at The Burrow the week before Bill and Fleur's wedding, she had noticed that Ron was acting strangely around her. For the first few days Hermione had put his skittish behavior down to the fact that he was worried the 'Wedding Syndrome' (as Harry called it) would effect every female within a ten mile radius of the Weasley Matriarch. She had soon discovered the flaw in her solution. Her logic led to the start of her problem and things had only got worse when she started thinking it through. Ron had acted normally around Ginny and seemed to antagonise her as much as he ever had. So why had he changed with her? Why, when he had never seemed worried before, did he care so much of her feelings now? At one point Hermione found herself daring to believe Ron liked her as more than his best-friend, but she soon dismissed the idea. Nothing that good would or could ever happen to her.

It was at this point during her inner argument that Hermione's debating logic kicked in once again.

_He keeps complimenting me and he said how smart I am at least five times today. That is definatly not like Ron. _

_**He's just realised how much you've helped him – don't be so stupid now Hermione, you'll only ever be his friend.**_

_But surely if he just thought of me as a friend he wouldn't even notice my physical appearance, let alone say he thought I looked pretty? You can't deny he said you looked great._

_**No, I can't, but he's a teenage guy who's been cut off from the world and all women for over two months: get a grip, Hermione – he'd find anyone attractive. It doesn't mean he's in love with you – he's got the emotional range of a teaspoon, remember?**_

Hermione's mind continued to wander yet it never strayed from the subject of the boy she had come to love. She could, however, never tell him how she truly felt because, despite all the petty arguments (known to everybody else as Ron and Hermione) she knew she would never be able to stand it is she lost him completely. That much had been apparent when he had walked out on her and Harry just a few weeks before.

The rain had been clattering the canvas of the tent throughout the blazing row that has erupted inside the flimsy material – yet even that was not enough to quench the fire that was thrown by the teenager's harsh words. The flames had only been fueled by the strength of the horcrux until they had become a raging inferno – equally matched by the colour of Ron's face and hair. The Trio's friendship had been stretched to breaking point and when Ron had stormed into the night, ignoring Hermione's desperate pleas for him to stop, she had felt as though he had ripped out her heart, taking it with him. She had truly fallen apart and – as much as she tried to focus on helping Harry – it was obvious that Ron's flight had broken, not only the 'Golden Trio', but Hermione's very person.

When Harry had woken her in the middle of the night a few weeks later Hermione had thought she was still dreaming. Ron was standing, dripping wet, in the middle of the tent. Mentally pinching herself multiple times to insure everything was real, she hadn't known whether to throw her arms around his soaking figure in pure joy, or to draw out her wand and hex him to next week for putting her through the ordeal. After a quick decision she went with the latter option and would have succeeded, had Harry not intervened, uttering a lighting fast "Protego" to separate them before he had disarmed her with a well-placed "expelliarmus". After a few more harsh words and a threat of sending a flock of birds after Ron, Hermione had climbed back into bed and refused to speak to anyone.

Of course, it had only been a couple of days before Hermione was back on speaking terms with the boys. She could never stay mad at Ron – a fact she had learned over the seven years they had known each other. Harry...well, once again he had just tried to protect them all.

However, sitting at the entrance to the tent, once more reflecting on her feelings, she knew that that one episode had been enough to prove Ron would never care for her as more than a friend: if she told him her true feelings and lost that friendship that she had managed to cling to...she didn't think she could survive been broken again.

Then again, Hermione supposed she was in a lose-lose situation. Ron had dated another Gryffindor during their sixth year – Lavender Brown, one of Hermione's dorm mates. It had been torture for the brunette to walk through the portrait hole, only to be greeted by the sight of Lavender and "Won-Won" playing with each others tonsils. Even worse had been the fact that Ron hadn't spent as much time with the trio, leaving them very much a duo. Hermione discovered she knew more of Ron's life from Lavender's late night talks with Parvati than she found out from Ron himself. It was only Hermione's mantra that got her through these tough times; even then she had to play it through her mind repeatedly:

_As long as he's happy...that's all that matters..._

Hermione knew that, compared to Lavender, Ron wouldn't even glance twice at the busy-haired bookworm who just happened to be his best friend. True, while Hermione wasn't the giggly, boy-obsessed bimbo, her large hair and plain features, accompanied by her average body could never compare to Lavender's straight, shiny locks of what looked like silk, her features which embodied a model; her body to match. And what guy would pick a bookworm over a model?

While Hermione's motto had stopped her confessing everything to Ron it didn't mean that the sight of him and such an obvious beauty hadn't made her stomach do flips and her heart drop past her churning stomach. She had felt like hiding forever, everytime the couple had been in the same vicinity as each other. Looking back at the last year she was surprised Ron hadn't yet noticed her strange behavior.

_Then again, it _is _Ron – he's not the most observant when it comes to girls. _For the first time, Hermione was glad for this fact – something she definatly never thought she'd be thankful for.

The rustling of tent flaps snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. She felt like she had only been outside the tent for a few minutes.

_Surely my watch isn't over already? _A figure placed themselves on the soggy ground next to her, a soft sigh escaping their lips as they crossed their legs. Hermione turned to face them, trying to focus her eyes through the dark. She saw his hair long before she had distinguished his facial features: it stood out like a bright beacon in the midst of a dark war.

Keeping her voiced hushed so as not to wake Harry, Hermione whispered into the night, just enough for Ron to hear.

"Is my watch over?" Ron inclined his head to her before answering.

"I just came out to keep you company but I don't mind starting my watch now. You must be exhausted – go and sleep." Hermione stayed where she was. Her heart had picked up speed from the moment she had known who was next to her. Now, it was hammering so hard she was afraid Ron would hear it through the otherwise still air. Her breathing shallow, Hermione answered, trying to compose herself as she did so.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway; I don't think i've slept properly all the time we've been here." It was true, the purple bags under her eyes only accented the fact. But the problem wasn't the war (although it didn't help). Again, her sleepless nights had stemmed from the man she was now talking to. Yes, she was used to knowing he was only sleeping a dormitory away, but now they were living in a tent – in beds next to each to each other. Just that one fact was enough to keep Hermione up all night.

And then the 'new' Ron, the one that had taken to noticing her emotions and actually paying attention to them, caught the confused, almost anxious look that had cross her face through the dark.

"What's wrong?" His voice was soft even in the silence. Hermione remained silent. She couldn't answer truthfully so she wouldn't answer at all. She actually managed to stay resolved. That is until Ron placed his hand gently on her arm.

"Please." Upon hearing the concerning evident in his pleading voice all the emotion that Hermione had managed to keep bottled for as long as she could remember poured out.

"You left us..." was all she managed to choke out between sobs. The light that had so far never left Ron's eyes was extinguished so suddenly that Hermione stopped crying immediately. He looked so ashamed of himself and it actually scared Hermione; she had never seen him look so depressed, like he was dying from the inside. She was suddenly overcome with the need to take him in her arms until the fire came back but she managed to control herself...just.

Ron's piercing blue eyes rose to look into her own pools of chocolate. Ironically, it was her that thought she would melt under the intensity of his gaze. What came out of Ron's mouth next was the final straw for Hermione.

"I regretted it instantly – as soon as i had gone. Of course, I found your wards work superbly. There was no way I could get back, no matter how much I tried. Believe me, I tried. The entire time I was away all I could hear was your voice pleading with me. It drove me insane. I explained how I got back, but not fully. It was your voice that I heard call my name and I felt my chest restrict, almost painful. I knew I had to get back. It was then that I saw the deluminator." Hermione desperately wanted to say something but she had a feeling that if she interrupted him, he wouldn't say everything he needed.

"I was so lucky I found Harry, although it didn't feel like it at the time." He gave a sad chuckle. "Not what I expected if I found you again – having to jump into a freezing lake, fully clothed." He shivered at the memory but neither made a comment, Ron obviously remembering the next events and Hermione not daring to break the expectant mood.

"Harry insisted I stab the horcrux." His voice sounded broken and detached. "I had a feeling something bad would happen but I never expected..." Here, his voice cracked. He took a deep breath before continuing. "We opened the locket and I went to destroy it. Before I could, you and Harry both emerged from the locket. I knew it was Voldemort – the horcrux trying to protect itself – but the more I tried to stab it, the more the figures did to stop me. The two smoky figures...they basically said that it was better without me – did I think they ever really needed me?" He almost stopped completely but at Hermione desperate look he grudgingly pushed forward. "They kissed – not a peck...it was almost as if the passion was real."

" I felt like my heart was breaking – it almost killed me to think of it...i couldn't think. I just stabbed the locket. It wasn't heroic – I almost wasn't able to do it at all." He couldn't look Hermione in the face – she was clever, he knew she would work out where this was going. Deciding that he had lost her whatever he did now, he finished his story in a dejected, almost uncaring voice.

"I tried to control myself – I didn't know where the tears were coming from, I wasn't aware of it until Harry came over and handed me the destroyed locket. I could see where I had pierced both sides of it. With the fog from the horcrux gone I realised that neither you or Harry would ever do that – your too much like siblings. Harry confirmed it and let me compose myself before we decided to head back. I knew I had to come back. I knew I had to see you. Worst of all, I knew I had hurt you and it almost destroyed me. That one fact was worse than anything the horcrux could have done to me." He took a final deep breath.

"I love you, Hermione -" he admitted "as more than a friend, as more than a sister. I always have and, while I don't know much, I know I always will." Hermione's breathing hitched and a sob escaped from her lips. Tears flooded over her eyelashes and poured down her face as Ron took her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I never wanted to make you cry again. I'm so sorry." Hermione lifted her gaze from her place in his arms.

"For once, Ronald Weasley, these are ecstatic tears. I love you, too." It took a couple of seconds for Ron to register what had been confessed but the moment realisation hit he went into complete shock. It was almost a minute before he had somewhat recovered enough to tighten his arms around her and place a gentle kiss to the top of her head. The pair stayed in the same position for a few minutes (neither willing to move from the other) before Ron took the initiative. Gently cupping her chin he tilted her head, at the same time leaning down to meet her lips.

Not liking to be beaten, Hermione traced his bottom lip with her tongue and the two were soon battling for dominance. Soft touches traced the outline of each others bodies, both wanting to make up for lost time. Only when a loud snore erupted from inside the tent did they reluctantly part – although still wrapped up in each others warm arms. Soft chuckles escaped from both sets of lips as they rested their foreheads softly against each others.

Neither knew how long they had been sitting there but the sun had started to peek out from behind the horizon, the shadows of the trees slowly being replaced by the warm light. Wrapped up in Ron's arms Hermione felt that, although they were on the run and fighting for the lives of millions, she didn't think she'd ever felt happier than she did in that moment.

Unfortunately, the moment was ended by a loud crack that whipped through the surrounding air like a gunshot. The couple jumped apart, both pulling out their disguarded wands. The sound was unmistakable: apparition. Unbelievably, someone had found them. That could only be bad. For once, Hermione wished that she wasn't right – that she had been mistaken, got it wrong.

Despite her prayers, Hermione remained true to her know-it-all title. Across the clearing, from the shadow of the trees, over twenty figures appeared, all dress in long black robes and white masks – their wands pointed clearly in front of them at the two teenagers. Without thinking, Ron tucked Hermione behind him, desperately wanting to keep her safe, whatever the consequence. All was quiet as the two sides focused on each other before...all hell broke lose. Several stunning spells were fired at the duo and Ron only just managed to raise a 'protego' charm in time. He quickly shouted a disarming spell, successfully depriving the nearest Death Eater of their weapon. Hermione started as she felt something breeze past her but quickly focused back upon the fight when she realised that nothing was there. Ron was now engaged in a fierce duel with at least two death eaters but he seemed to be able to handle it. Hermione focused her energy upon taking down more of the scum who had interrupted her moment with Ron. It was this rage that fueled the downfall of at least three death eaters.

However, not everything went so smoothly. Hermione turned around and was met with the wand tip of a masked Lucius Malfoy, his platinum blonde hair giving him away. His lips began to move and all Hermione could do was try and prepare for death: her time was up. A flash of red light from an unseen source behind her and the reaper was soon lying sprawled across the ground. It took the brunette a moment to work out what had happened.

_Harry's under the cloak!_

And with that she went back into the fight.

Surprisingly, although the battle was fierce, the death eater had been rounded up quicker than expected. Of course, the confusion caused by an invisible but seemingly mobile force presented a major problem for the opposition and they were powerless to stop something they could not see. Taking a short pause to catch her breath, the soft thudding noise from behind her made Hermione turn suddenly. Surely the death eaters weren't reviving so quickly. What she saw was so much worse. Her heart stopped beating in her chest.

Ron, breathing shallow and snatched, had fallen into a pool of his own blood. All reasoning flew out of the window and Hermione took off over the unconscious bodies that littered the floor, a desperate "NO!" forced from her lips as she went. Kneeling on the floor and cradling his white head in her lap, Hermione laid a soft palm on his chest to feel his slowly fading heartbeat. A warm crimson liquid seeped through her hand, the life slowly draining out of one who was once full of it.

Unrestrained tears escaped easily from Hermione's distraught eyes, her own sobs threating to choke her also.

"No-no-you can't leave me, you – you can't leave me; I love you..." Now clutching desperately to his dying body it seemed as thought she was trying to physically restrain Ron to life.

"I love you...d-don't leave me – NO! You can't leave me..." her sobs grew worse with each gasp of breath her body forced her to take – something Ron's body could no longer to do. His breathing was almost non-existent as he blood poured in gallons from the deep, seeping wound across his chest.

"Find the Horcruxes...d-destroy the the bastard..."

"No! N-not without y-you!"

"Hermione, I love you -" A seemingly relentless cough overtook his body. "Please, bloody hell, Hermione – I love you..." He took a final sharp breath before the light in his eyes left him forever.

"NOOO!" Hermione piercing scream of pure grief resounded throughout the dense trees and echoed around the clearing. She clung to Ron's dead body as though hoping she could die with him. It was in that moment that Hermione's heart ripped in two. A piece of it leaving her forever – lost with Ron. To her it was just another part of her that had been taken needlessly by war.

**AN: So, what did you think? Good or bad? I don't care - please review! Constructive critisms helpful but flames will be ignored!**

**Spellwrite x**


End file.
